My New Life: Maddog
by TheTrainedMerc
Summary: It started out as any normal day. I slowly looked to the right, into the smirking face of the face of the Illusive Man. The life of Harry Morgan has ended. The life of Maddog has begun. Pairings Undecided. Rated T to be for the moment.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Harry 'Maddog' Morgan. I'm 16 years old and have just begun the most fucked up part of my life. First a brief description about me and my life. I'm fairly tall for my age at a respectable 6"2 and weighing in at somewhere around 161 pounds of a mixture between fat and muscle. I have been playing rugby for about 9 years now so I did get regular exercise or at least enough to keep me fit, nothing to notable in my grades, just your average student. Had a nice enough group of friend (well occasional they were dicks, but come on when aren't they) and was known as the herm of them. If I found a game I like I'd get hooked instantly (seriously 36 hours straight on black ops online with nothing but cereal bars and energy drinks, sad to you but to me that's an accomplishment). But anyway back to me, my most major fault would probably be my tendency to annoy anyone I talk to, but who cares it's funny watching their reactions.

The 'Maddog' part well that's what I like to be referred to when playing rugby and x-box, due to my quick temper and viciousness during a fight. The best example is seriously injuring someone in a fight, ducking a right hook (that would most likely take out a couple of teeth), grabbing him around the waist, picking him up and dump tackling him on a bench. Never got into a fight after that. The only other interesting thing would have to be my pain tolerance, like seriously I have never felt pain anywhere since past the age of 9 (except you know where gents, no-one can go through that and not feel anything).

But anyway it started out as any normal day. Getup, go to school, get home, and complete homework, do my weights, and play my x-box for a couple of hours then I would head off to bed to read some fanfiction.

Now that is a completely boring life for anyone, nothing strange could possibly go wrong.

How wrong I was.

As I as shutting down my x-box, having just completed my third play through of Mass Effect 3 (with an import all the way through from the first) when a white glow started being emitted from my ME disk. Being the complete idiot I was I just stood there thinking 'WTF?' Then as it got brighter I started getting over my shock and started to panic.

Just as I was reaching for the disk tray the light suddenly exploded. That's right the light _exploded_! So while I was gathering my senses I started hearing a voice to my right. Before I checked who it was I checked myself.

Limbs, check.

Senses – nose, eyes, ears, touch, taste, check.

Clothing – Black hoodie, black jeans, black top and boots, check (I like black but I'm not an emo or Goth).

Jewellery – ring of my mother, chain and locket of my father, check.

Slowly I opened it up, I sighed loudly when I saw the inside. Picture of My family, check.

With that done I slowly looked to the right.

Into a face I thought was fiction.

Into a face that was humanity's worst possible product (in my opinion).

Into the smirking face of the face of the fucking Illusive Man.

He just sat there smirking at me with that 'I know what you want to know but won't tell you because I'm an asshole' face on.

And as I got over my shock several thoughts went through my mind.

Is this like those self-insert stories I had just started reading. Is this really our future or an alternate universe? And the last one I said aloud.

"Fuck"

"What's the matter Mr Morgan, don't you have proper manners any normal child would be taught." He responded in that same infuriating tone. I mean in the game it was bad enough listening to him but in real life, just fuck off you wanker. Of course I don't say that to his face, I'm not that stupid.

"Would you like to know what I have brought you here for Mr Morgan?"

Oh how I would love to hit him, but he has the answers at the moment so I'll have to just wait and see.

"Well no actually, what I want is some chocolate milkshake, a big mac meal and a nice home with a big TV." I respond in my cheeriest voice possible given the circumstances.

Yes! I just saw him twitch around the eye. I have annoyed the Illusive man with a single sentence within five minutes of meeting him, shove that up your indoctrinated ass.

"Enough! You have been brought here to further gain advancement for humanity." He told me. That's all I needed to know because that basically translated into 'We are going to test you until you are a super soldier loyal to Cerberus' which is so not going to happen. But on the bright side at least he's a little honest.

"We are going to train you for 6 years, but one of those years will be spent getting used to the augmentations." Now I was just thinking something along the lines of a becoming a little like the Master Chief and putting it to good use. "We will be giving you increased speed, strength, reaction time and endurance. These will take some time to getting used to, and since it most likely going to be your strongest characteristic, I will hire someone to teach you judo and jujitsu."

I knew what he meant by that, with 9 years already under my belt of grappling experience it would be better to increase that skill instead of starting a completely new type.

Now there is a question you are probably wondering. 'How is he taking this all so calmly? I would be freaking out' well the truth is I'm absolutely shitting myself but years of rugby have squashed that reaction out of me (also my motto I've taken on since starting rugby helps a lot, 'the bigger they are – the harder they fall') so I have managed to act calm, but do not think one second I'm not experience some sort of breakdown in the near future. I mean no-one could not have breakdown if they were ripped from everything they knew including friends, family and all other aspects (unless you have a horrid life in which I am sorry for you if you are desperate enough to work for Cerberus).

Oh no, this is what I hate about all bad guys, they talk and talk and talk. I mean seriously come on, hurry the fuck up, you're only delaying the inevitable. I don't actually care that you're going to be strapping me down and performing all these tests to see what I could do, I already know as a fact that you aren't going to get me as anything other than a soldier, I mean I sucked at learning (doubt that changed) so an engineer is out of the question, and my body has no way in hell of gathering biotics since I'm now in my teens.

Ok I think he's finished his little monologue let's see what my training entails.

Oh I just had to ask, I feel like its school already and I should be taking notes.

Fuck me, seriously the dude must have read my mind, he just handed over a data pad that had a list of what is going to occur for my 6 years of training. Screw you.

_Year 1:_

_January: Physical Fitness, Judo, Lessons for catch up_

_February: Physical Fitness, Jujitsu, Lessons for catch up_

_March: Physical Fitness, Judo, Lessons for catch up_

_April: Physical Fitness, Jujitsu, Lessons for catch up_

_May: Physical Fitness, Judo, Lessons for catch up_

_June: Physical Fitness, Jujitsu, Lessons for catch up_

_July: Physical Fitness, Judo, Lessons for catch up_

_August: Physical Fitness, Jujitsu, Lessons for catch up_

_September: Physical Fitness, Judo, Lessons for catch up_

_October: Physical Fitness, Jujitsu, Lessons for catch up_

_November: Physical Fitness, Judo, Lessons for catch up_

_December: Physical Fitness, Jujitsu, Lessons for catch up_

O-kay, that as in no way repetitive and basic. Let's see what the second year will be like.

_Year 2:_

_January: Explained the specifics of the augmentation process_

_February: Augmentation Process_

_March – December: testing new improvements_

Again that was very basic, I mean it was so simple, I swear that doesn't even have meaning here seeing as there technically shouldn't be a 'here'.

_Year 3: All 12 months: training in all weapons and armour, as well as physical fitness and MA training_

_Year 4: All 12 months: training in all weapons and armour, as well as physical fitness and MA training_

_Year 5: Start being given basic and easy jobs to gather experience and spread a name for yourself, as well as training in all weapons and armour and physical fitness and MA training_

_Year 6: training in all weapons and armour, as well as physical fitness and MA training before being debriefed on what main objective is and live my life_

When I finished reading, all of my skill in keeping an impassive face vanished as the situation hit me.

My home is gone.

My family are gone.

My friends are gone.

I'm nothing more than a Cerberus lackey. A tool to be used and disposed of as they see fit.

But as new people came in the room and started pulling me away, most likely to a lab, I vowed to be the one to kill the Illusive man. Not Shepard or anyone else, it would be me. But I would take what they gave me.

The Illusive man has just started training his own killer.

The first thing I was going to get them to teach me was how to use anger. Because of all those pent up frustrations from rugby slowly turned into anger, and that would be my best weapon, because it would take a lot for me to lose 9 years' worth of anger.

The life of Harry Morgan has ended.

The life of Maddog has begun.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up and saw the grey metallic ceiling above me, I knew that it wasn't dream and I really was in the mass effect universe, and that I was in the company of Cerberus. I heard heavy footsteps coming my way and at the sound of the hiss I looked at the door, and my heart stopped cold. There in the doorway were two of the biggest fucking people I have ever seen.

The first one was about 6"3 and was very broad. His arms were like tree trunks and the thighs, fuck me don't even get me started. He looked like he could bench press a bus. He had short military style hair and a scar going from his right temple down to the left side of his jaw. The eyes were an ice cold steel grey portraying nothing, and his mouth set in a firm line as if he was disappointed and mad at the same time (considering I'm still in bed that might be the case). The second one was the most frightening for me. He was reaching 6"5 minimum and his body, it wasn't huge but very firm and you could clearly see every muscle on his body. It was someone who you would have to take caution with as you couldn't tell what his actual strength is.

"Up, get up!" I immediately complied, no way in hell as I disobeying them, as soon as I got up I was being inspected by both. I stood stock still as they circled me like a stalking predator. "Hmm, you got some muscle there boy, where did you get it from, sports or martial arts?" he asked me.

"I played rugby for 9 years" I said then instinctively corrected myself. "Sir."

"How old are you boy, can't be more than 15?" he interrogated me. Damn I really wish I had a little stubble at least, it always makes you look older.

"16, S…" I tried to reply only to be cut off.

"16, that means we'll be leaving you when you reach 22. What's your name Boy?"

"Harry, Sir." I replied with a little frustration at being called boy again, they could have asked my name first instead of finding out everything else.

"Well then Harry, your ass is ours for the next six years. So I suggest you listen carefully to everything I have to say." He looked at me and I nodded. "First off you will go to bed at 10 pm each night and wake up at 5 am each morning. Secondly you will obey and comply with every order you are given. No ifs, ands or buts. Understood?" he looked into my eyes daring me to disobey and I nodded quickly.

"Good, with that out of the way here are names. I'm John Prescott and over there is Steve Barnes. We will be instructing you in everything you need to know about all Species and the best way to kill 'em. Our employers say you're going to be a merc after we're done with ya so we got to train you right. So if want to survive these six years then you better listen."

I nodded again. I slowly started to open my mouth to speak, but he cut me off again. "From this day forth we will expect you to start something akin to a diary. This is due to the fact that you will need a way to let out all of these emotions and talk to someone, and it sure as hell isn't going to be us. The shit your about to go through, it will make you cry. I suggest you go get changed into shorts and a shirt, and get a drink of water you're going to need it."

And need it I did. They had me running laps (about a mile each) for two hours straight, I think I poured more water on me than drank but it was too hard to tell, followed by a five minute break. Then they had me doing push ups for half an hour, half hour of pull ups, half hour of sit ups, half hour of weights, followed by another ten minutes of break.

Then it repeated, and repeated, and repeated. For 15 hours I trained, 14 of them was physical fitness and the other was judo and jujutsu. I have never been more tired or exhausted whatever you want to call it, it was harsh. But I understand why they want me to keep a diary of sorts now, I just want to murder them in their sleep, but I wouldn't stand a chance. I need an outlet something that I can talk too (if talking to a holographic computer counts) so I 100 % agree.

* * *

_January 2__nd__ 2178 _

_That was not fun._

_I never knew I could throw up that much while eating so little. But still that was anything other than pleasant._

_I'm really starting to miss my friends and family now. I wonder how my family are holding up, I wonder if they even noticed, this could be one of those while you're here, time freezes over there. But still can't wait to get back, if I can that is. It would be great to see my niece; that little trouble maker just follows me everywhere. I guess it's true._

_You never know what you have until it's gone._

_Well not bad for being my first entry ever still this is going to be hard as fuck._

_Well signing out._

_Maddog_

* * *

_April 7__th__ 2178_

_It is so not fun._

_I've been here for a little over 4 months now and I still can't land a hit on them in our MA training. But if there is anything I am thankful for this, it has to be my body. I am awesome._

_Don't care how anyone reacts, my body has improved by so much, and there is still another five and a bit years of this, oh if I ever get home I can't wait to see their reactions._

_On another note today was especially hard, I don't know how but they must have got a hold of my birthday. If this was to send a message it certainly was received._

'_I don't care if you normally get special privileges and gifts today, because now it means more pain than usual. Get used to it'_

_And with that note I'm going to run a bath, I feel like my bruises have bruises and my blisters have blisters._

_Maddog out_

* * *

_June 30__th__ 2178_

_It's not getting any easier. But I'm used to waking up from the barking of Prescott instead of the barking of my dogs. I'm glad they didn't know I had that locket on me, probably would've taken it away from me so it's easier to forget who I was, am, I don't know. I want to be the same person but it isn't easy, I know I've changed, for the better or worse, that's yet to be determined._

_On another not I'm finally getting some hits in. nothing near to beating them but still, the fact I knocked one over the other day, proves I'm progressing, but there is still a lot to learn._

_Tomorrow they said it's going to get a lot worse. Instead of 2 hours of just running, they're going to include obstacles._

_I don't know what these obstacles are but if the sadistic grins on their faces is anything to go by, it won't be pleasant._

_We'll see how all goes tomorrow,_

_Maddog out_

* * *

_July 1__st__ 2178_

_Oh my god they are crazy, they set a pack of varren on me. I have never ran so fast in my life. _

_If that's going to continue then I can't wait for the augmentations to give me better endurance and speed. The damn varren were damn near impossible to lose._

_Better sign off now and get my sleep, I'm going to need it._

_Maddog out_

* * *

_September 11__th__ 2178_

_I always remembered this day. Or, the event that happened in my world. It was very tragic, but at the same time showed devotion._

_It's kind of similar to Cerberus in my opinion, I mean, both organisations had beliefs, only Cerberus was a completely different reason, but still they hold true to what they believe._

_Not that I agree with them, I mean I think aliens are cool, but then again where I come from aliens don't exist._

_Anyway back to training, I managed to cripple Prescott, the cocky bastard, today. He tried to take me out real quick, instead I swatted is attack away and planted the bastard on his ass, at a really awkward angle. Landed right on that killer leg of his._

_Now I know that as just a fluke but still, yay._

_Right now I know it's going to get harder, god help me._

_Maddog_

* * *

_December 25__th__ 2178_

_What a sad time to be alone. Christmas. _

_I wonder how the family are doing, I hope there ok, and I can't wait for this training to be over but I've got another 5 years left, so got to hold tight. _

_On the plus side, I got my first treat from them while I've been here._

_My first Omni-tool._

_It is awesome. I can do pretty much anything with it. And on another note, my favourite bands existed in this universe. No I don't have to listen to them barking at me while I run, just a little bit of Papa Roach to block them out and keep me going (AN: if you don't know them I suggest listening to 'Still Swingin' to get an idea) or a little Bowling for Soup (AN: Again if you don't know try 'Girl all the bad guys want')._

_Merry Christmas everyone, hope to see everyone soon._

_Maddog out_

* * *

_January 31__st__ 2179_

_I am absolutely shitting myself right now._

_The augmentations are tomorrow, and the cruel little scientists are taking some sick sadistic pleasure in mentioning how much it will hurt. Now I know I said I don't feel pain, I wasn't lying, but his, If I feel it, it will hurt they have explained what they're going to do me._

_First they are going to strengthen my bones to near indestructible, 'how will you know if that works?' I heard someone ask. The soldier who answered was one of the bastards who informed of the pain and I swear I saw the grin in his voice. 'We're going to hit them with a hammer, they brake, the docs replace them and it repeats'._

_How pleasant._

_Next as the muscles, repeated stimulation to have them grow and something about mixing alien DNA with mine, that bit wasn't too bad I guess but I'll have to wait and see._

_After that I just zoned out, worrying about the pain I'll be enduring, and everything went by in a blur._

_Did I mention at the end of the 'presentation' it is highly likely that I'll die, how unfair is that, but I can't do shit._

_I'm going to go to sleep now and hope for the best._

_Maddog out_


End file.
